


Vinyl

by spiralicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is bored and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 69 "Underwhelmed" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.
> 
> Thanks for pinking Kira! Thanks Jen and Kira for helping me poke at this until it became something.

Shinji lounged in the back room, flipping through his record collection. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his collection or that he didn’t like the song currently flowing through his headphones, but sometimes familiarity breeds boredom and Shinji was very bored. He was about to abandon his relative solitude to hunt down some entertainment when a particular riff started to play. It was loud and brassy with an insistent bravado that reminded him of a particular red headed deputy soul reaper.

Ichigo, now there was a train of thought worth pursuing.

Well, he was bored and alone. Shinji let the music lead his mind towards images of Ichigo. His hand slid down to tease his hardening cock while he roamed over Ichigo’s slim frame with his mind until it settled on the ginger haired boy’s signature scowl. That is what he really wanted to see, that scowl looking up at him, while Ichigo sucked him off. He stroked his cock faster at the thought of all of that intensity directed at him. His head lulled back, lost in his fantasy. Shinji could almost feel the wet warmth of that punk’s mouth around his shaft. He flicked his thumb under the head of his cock, pretending it was Ichigo’s tongue and came almost embarrassingly quickly. Not that it really mattered. He was alone after all…

“Ew, put that thing away!”

…Or not.

There was Hiyori, in all of her obnoxious “glory.”

“Don’t you have something better to do with your time then abusing the puny thing?” She taunted.

“It’s not puny and don’t you ever knock?!”

“I couldn’t even see that microscopic thing. I had to guess what the hell was going on from the high pitched whining and the hand movements and why bother knocking, it’s not like you were doing anything worth walking in on anyway.”

“So you were trying to walk in on me?” Shinji smirked.

Hiyori turned bright red. “Like hell I was!” she screamed and was instantly on the attack.

It was a very long and noisy night for all of the Visoreds.


End file.
